Leave out all the rest
by Chryoskane
Summary: [OneShot][#PrinceBlackWeek] Es tan extraño tener la certeza de que Regulus le está coqueteando como pensar en sí mismo respondiendo al coqueteo. [AU]


**No fui amenazado – obligado – torturado – manipulado por ningún medio y/o método para escribir y publicar este Drabble. Sólo espero que mi gatito esté bien. Si alguien lo vio dígale que lo amo.**

 **G. Mauvaise no sólo corrigió esto, sino que me obligó a escribirlo después de alejarme del mundo ficker por AÑOS y motivarme a seguir escribiendo, aunque después de años sin mover un dedo no encontraremos buenos resultados. Si ven un error de ortografía ella tenía que haberlo corregido y no lo hizo.**

 **Primer Drabble de la #PRINCEBLACKWEEK, 500 palabras sin sentido basadas en la temática "Trabajos y oficios", dejándola implícita.**

 **. LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST .**

 _I dreamed I was missing_

 _you were so scared_

 _But no one would listen_

 _'cause no one else cared_ __

 **( . o . O . o . O . o . )**

—¿Te consideras apto para el puesto?

Regulus lo observa con lentitud bajo las pestañas espesas. Parecen pintadas, delineadas con sombras extraídas de la mismísima noche, y cuando alza los ojos para observarle desde su postura inferior a Severus no puede evitársele quedarse embobado con los destellos de plata en esa mirada, líneas cruzadas de todas las variedades de gris existentes haciendo de sus ojos tanto un paraíso como un infierno, el mismismo laberinto del minotauro.

—¿Y por qué no? —Regulus apenas curva sus labios en una cálida sonrisa. Severus intenta que el chico no le conquiste, pero el menor parece una fruta deliciosa que ha caído del árbol prohibido justo frente a él, exponiéndose para saciar su hambre y su curiosidad—. Yo me considero apto para el puesto, de otro modo no estaría presentándome. Usted, sin embargo, ¿me considera apto para el puesto?

Severus sabe. Lo sabe, sabe que el chico le está coqueteando, y no lo comprende. No comprende por qué alguien tan agraciado y esbelto envuelto en costosas ropas de marca y alzado en botas de cuero puntiagudas de última moda alcanzaría a siquiera mirarlo dos veces. Severus es mayor, agrio, hosco y un poco violento cuando las personas no le agradan o simplemente respiran demasiado cerca de él. Es tan extraño tener la certeza de que Regulus le está coqueteando como pensar en sí mismo respondiendo al coqueteo.

—Cumples los requisitos —responde Severus, bajo—. Eres atractivo, además, atraerás la atención de los clientes. Si sabes manejarte reorganizando las estanterías podría ponerte tranquilamente detrás de la caja registradora y tu sueldo aumentaría un poco.

Regulus sonríe y lo que parece un ronroneo brota de su pecho. Severus sabe que no está ofreciéndole el mejor trabajo al chico, pero también nota las heridas de la inanición en sus clavículas expuestas, y los dobleces donde las ropas refinadas han sido lavadas a mano con toda la dedicación. Regulus alguna vez fue alguien con mucho dinero que lo ha perdido todo, y Severus intenta ignorarlo mientras firma unos papeles y extiende el contrato al chico para que también lo firme.

Severus lo ve firmar con un garabato prolijo en tinta negra y no puede comprender cómo o por qué Regulus Black ha acabado buscando trabajo en su modesta botica farmacéutica en los suburbios de los suburbios de Londres, lejos de las multitudes y los escándalos, lejos de gente refinada y cafés caros, el lugar donde pertenece. No comprenderá hasta tiempo después que la vida de lujos conlleva responsabilidades que no son para alguien como Regulus, desvergonzado hasta la médula lejos de las puertas de la vieja casona donde su vida surgió y su infancia acabó abruptamente con los tratos de poder, los compromisos de familia y los amigos por interés. Severus desconoce y desconocerá lo más hondo y sucio de la familia Black, pero mientras el tiempo transcurre con parsimonia y las frases juguetonas de Regulus, simplemente siente que no puede despegarse de su lado.

Y no lo hace.

 **( . o . O . o . O . o . )**

 _Forgetting all the hurt inside_

 _you learned to hide so well_

 _Pretending someone else can_

 _come and save me from myself_

 _I can't be who you are_

 _ **Leave out all the rest / Linkin Park**_


End file.
